Suéñame en tus sueños cualesquiera que éstos sean
by PerlaNegra
Summary: La partida de ajedrez que nunca sucedió. Oneshot Erik/Charles. PWP de lo que sucedió en el cuarto de Erik cuando invitó a Charles a jugar con él. SLASH.


**Título:** Suéñame en tus sueños cualesquiera que estos sean  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> X-Men First Class  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Erik/Charles  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Género:<strong> PWP/Romance  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> porn fluffy. Referencias raras.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>La partida de ajedrez que nunca sucedió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

1. Esto es lo que pasó la noche que Erik invitó a Charles a jugar a su cuarto (si no leíste mi otro fic de esta pareja _Sueño Compartido_, no sabrás de lo que estoy hablando ^^).

2. Escrito para todas las que amablemente me lo pidieron, pero en especial para **izumi_s** porque ayer fue su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES! Tenga, un pedacito de cielo para usted. *la abraza y le da su porn* Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien.  
>3. El título es una frase de la canción <em>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Suéñame en tus sueños cualesquiera que estos sean<em>

El tablero de ajedrez, la excusa, queda olvidado encima de la silla tapizada de color dorado que está junto al enorme ventanal. A través de él y desde el cuarto de huéspedes que en ese momento le pertenece a Erik y nada más, se puede apreciar la gigantesca antena parabólica que justo un día antes consiguió mover cuando Charles le ayudó a encontrar el punto entre la ira y la serenidad.

Charles se ha quedado bajo el dintel de la puerta, todavía inseguro de traspasar esa frontera. Mientras lo decide (o mejor dicho, mientras espera a que Erik haga su primer movimiento en esa jugada como si le hubiesen tocado las blancas) intenta distraerse en tonterías. De reojo observa a Erik moverse lentamente por su habitación.

Piensa en tonterías como lo estaba haciendo un momento antes cuando miraba a su amigo dejar el tablero sobre la silla; Charles estaba tratando de adivinar quién de ellos dos ejecutaría el jaque mate de su siguiente partida. Luego se puso a cavilar en si debían cerrar o no las cortinas cuando, con un nudo en el estómago, se percató de que Erik se estaba quitando la chaqueta de cuero sin apartarle la mirada de encima. Y ahora, justo en ese instante, mientras Erik camina hacia él, Charles piensa —un poco desesperadamente— que es demasiado tarde para correr las cortinas y que quedarán al descubierto, a la vista de cualquiera que esté afuera de la Mansión.

Sonríe al darse cuenta de que ya no tiene más remedio que tratar de visualizar lo que pasará si a alguno de los chicos se le ocurre salir a pasear al jardín durante esa noche mientras ellos todavía tienen las luces encendidas. Seguramente se deleitarán con el espectáculo de su vida y Erik y él jamás escucharán el final de lo que eso acarreará.

Erik se detiene apenas a un par de pasos de él y Charles intenta pensar en alguna otra cosa más.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —El cuestionamiento de Erik, cadencioso y ronco, distrae finalmente a Charles. Se obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y Erik completa su pregunta arqueando las cejas y curvando un poco la boca en lo que se adivina como un amago de sonrisa burlesca—: Con otro hombre, quiero decir.

Charles niega con una sonrisa que intenta ser de presunción. Erik está parado junto a él, tan cerca que puede sentir su presencia en cada poro de su piel. Su electricidad estática erizándole cada vello y provocando que la tela de su ropa se le pegue al cuerpo.

—Mi querido Erik, temo informarte que estás tratando con un chico universitario —dice Charles en un intento de parecer confiado, en mostrarse ante Erik como un hombre de mundo. ¿Virgen? Por favor—. Estudié en Oxford, ¿lo olvidas? No te imaginas lo que…

Decir eso se convierte en un error garrafal y pronto Charles se da cuenta de por qué. Erik no es alguien a quien le gusta compartir. No le gusta compartir en el presente, y curiosamente, tampoco le gustó saber que tuvo que compartir a Charles con quién sabe quién en el pasado.

Erik toma del brazo a Charles y tira con fuerza de él, tanta, que lo hace trastabillar. Lo jala hacia dentro de su cuarto, y Charles sabe que va a hacerle pagar la mención de su pecaminoso historial. De un furioso manotazo, Erik cierra la puerta sin tocarla siquiera (_La cerradura_, piensa Charles distraídamente, _fue la sola fuerza magnética sobre la pequeña cerradura de metal_) y luego empuja a Charles hasta apoyarlo de espalda contra la hoja de madera, sujetándolo ahí con las dos manos sobre sus brazos.

Charles lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando trasmitirle calma. Pensando y tratando de hacerse escuchar.

_Tranquilo, amigo mío. No voy a irme a ningún lado y lo pasado es eso, precisamente. Pasado. Tranquilízate._

Erik parece enojarse más.

—Tranquilo, una mierda —masculla lentamente y si Charles no lo conociera tan bien, podría creer que en verdad está calmado. Pero él sabe que detrás de esa voz pausada y baja se esconde la furia de un huracán—. No quiero volver a saber absolutamente nada de lo que hiciste antes. ¿Entiendes? —Los dos respirando entrecortadamente casi como si hubieran hecho una carrera, Charles temblando de la expectación. Finalmente, éste asiente levemente y entonces Erik inclina la cabeza hacia él y Charles cree que va a besarlo.

Pero no lo hace. Erik no besa a Charles; lo único que sucede es que sus labios pasan rozando su mejilla y se detienen justo junto a su oreja.

—Tú viste mi sueño, Charles —susurra Erik, estremeciendo a Charles desde la cabeza hasta los pies—. Sabes qué es lo que quiero hacerte, y si estás aquí, es porque no sólo lo sabes, sino que también lo aceptas.

Erik abre la boca sobre la oreja de Charles y jadea; el hálito húmedo y caliente consigue estremecerle. Erik sube sus manos hasta los hombros de Charles y de un tirón, le quita el suéter.

Charles permite que le retire la prenda, ayuda a Erik despegándose un poco de la puerta y moviendo los brazos hasta que el suéter cae suavemente sobre el piso. Erik, de inmediato, lleva sus manos de dedos largos al cuello de la camisa de Charles; de un jalón, la abre y entonces, ya sin ropa que le estorbe, lo que hace es clavar los dientes en su cuello. Fuerte.

Charles jadea de la impresión y se arquea contra la puerta. Inclina la cabeza al lado contrario para darle más acceso a la boca de Erik, estremeciéndose, maravillándose ante lo bien que se sienten las mordidas y besos que Erik le está regalando, sintiéndolo lamer la línea de la quijada, subir centímetro a centímetro, Charles girando la cara para encontrar la boca anhelada y así, finalmente así, Erik tomando posesión de sus labios, ambos ahogando suspiros y gemidos de satisfacción.

Finalmente Erik lo está besando.

Y su beso es violento y posesivo desde el mero principio. Territorial. Casi animal. Charles siente la barba de Erik raspándole la delicada piel que rodea la boca, siente los labios arder de placer y dolor, la lengua de Erik, demandante y segura, entrando entre sus labios, entre sus dientes, tocando la suya. Ambos vuelven a gemir y Charles cree que se puede morir, que se habría resbalado hasta el suelo si no fuera porque Erik está sosteniéndolo contra la puerta, haciendo palanca con su propio cuerpo.

Y mientras se come la boca de Charles, mientras lo devora con sus labios delgados y lengua impetuosa, Erik no deja de mover las manos; las mantiene ocupadas desabrochando botones de la fina camisa de diseñador, llegando hasta el último y rápidamente introduciéndose por debajo de la tela de algodón.

Charles tiene que dejar de besar a Erik cuando las manos de éste le acarician el pecho, cuando sus dedos atrapan sus tetillas y aprietan fuerte, cuando recorren cada recoveco y Charles simplemente no puede creer lo bien que se siente. No recuerda alguna vez que alguien lo hubiese tocado así, con esa hambre, con esas ganas y esa devoción y cree que no tendrá suficiente, que quiere más, que no quiere que acabe nunca y que podría correrse tan sólo con eso.

Y como si Erik hubiese leído su mente —y tal vez lo ha hecho, Charles no puede razonar si está comunicando sus pensamientos a su amigo o no—, se oprime contra Charles, toda la extensión de su cuerpo largo y fibroso. Charles puede sentir músculos en tensión a través de las capas de ropa, y es desesperante.

_Erik…_

—¿Mmm? —responde él sin dejar de besarlo, sin separar los labios de los de Charles; y éste siente cómo las manos de Erik acarician su torso hacia abajo, cómo llegan al borde de su pantalón y comienzan a desabrocharlo, y Charles usa sus propias manos para conocer, aunque sea por encima de la tela de su camiseta, cada montículo, cada rincón de la espalda, los brazos y el pecho de su mejor amigo.

Erik. Quien consigue abrirle el pantalón, quien mete una mano ansiosa dentro de los calzoncillos de Charles y toca, envuelve y aprieta; y Charles lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, se golpea pero Erik no le da tregua.

—A la cama, Charles. _Ahora._

Erik lo libera al fin, dejándolo temblando de pasión contenida, rebasada, a punto de explotar. Da un paso hacia atrás y a toda prisa y sin despegar la mirada de Charles, Erik se quita su camiseta de cuello alto, sus zapatos y su pantalón. Charles lo mira embelesado, no puede creer que está presenciando eso, no quiere que termine el momento; intenta capturar esa imagen de perfecta y hermosa desnudez y grabarla a fuego en la memoria de su ser.

Finalmente Erik se queda sólo con sus calzoncillos, y el bulto que tiene debajo provoca que Charles comience a salivar. Erik sonríe perverso y termina de quitarse esa última prenda en un gesto francamente provocador.

—¿Y bien, Charles? —murmura Erik—. ¿Piensas unirte o sólo te quedarás ahí mirando?

Charles maldice entre dientes, se sonroja y esquiva la mirada maliciosa de Erik mientras termina de quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, olvidando que tenía los zapatos puestos y casi trastabillando cuando intenta retirarlos al mismo tiempo que su prenda inferior.

Erik sonríe, pero ahora lo hace diferente, comprensivo, enternecido... Charles casi podría jurar que lo hace con una especie de cariño. Tal vez para darle un momento a Charles de que termine de desvestirse sin perder su dignidad, Erik se gira y camina hacia su tocador. Charles suelta un indecoroso jadeo al mirar lo hermoso y perfecto que es la parte trasera del cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Lo ve tomar un bote de encima de su mueble. Un producto cremoso para el cabello, lo que Erik usa para peinarse.

_Aceite mineral sólido, lanolina, cera… Está aromatizada con una mezcla de esencias que me recuerdan al jabón, a la vainilla y a la lavanda…_

Charles sabe eso porque cada mañana puede oler a Erik cuando pasa junto a él; recién duchado, impecable, peinado con esa crema que justo ahora tiene en sus manos y por todos los santos y sus respectivos martirios, que la Tierra se trague a Charles si no sabe perfectamente en qué va a usar Erik su crema de peinar esa noche.

_Es el perfecto lubricante._

Erik se ríe y Charles se da cuenta de que ha pensado "en voz alta" otra vez. Maldice, se enoja con él mismo. Mira a Erik arrojar el bote sobre su cama y entonces, hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acerque a él.

Charles camina hacia Erik y si no fuera por la mirada de puro deseo que el otro le estaba dirigiendo, tal vez se hubiese sentido un tanto cohibido por hacerlo en total desnudez. Pero los ojos de Erik se lo comen, lo recorren de arriba abajo, se detienen un breve momento en su erección y Charles mira a Erik entreabrir los labios, soltar un casi inaudible jadeo, y él tiene que pasar saliva, nervioso, sumamente alterado, ante esa visión. Erik lo desea y no puede disimularlo.

No bien Charles ha llegado al lado de su amigo cuando éste vuelve a tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo besa de nuevo con todas las fuerzas de su explosiva y magnética manera de ser. Y en medio de besos imparables y constantes, de mordidas y jadeos, Erik empuja a Charles hasta hacerlo caer sobre la cama, él encima, usando una mano para provocar un campo magnético que aminore la velocidad y así, depositando suavemente a Charles sobre el colchón y colocándose arriba.

Erik usa sus enormes manos para tomar el rostro de Charles, para enmarcarlo, para detenerlo mientras lo sigue besando y sumerge su lengua, su energía, su alma dentro de él. Acaricia sus mejillas, mueve las manos hacia arriba y peina el cabello de Charles con sus largos dedos, suspirando de placer contenido, como si hacer tal cosa fuera algo que hubiera estado anhelando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Charles gime sin poderlo evitar, sonidos ahogados dentro de la boca de Erik, porque eso es mucho, es demasiado; sentir el cuerpo ardiente de Erik arriba de él, su erección, aterciopelada y firme contra la suya, sus piernas musculosas acomodándose en medio de las de él, abriéndolo, pidiéndole entrega, y Charles aceptándolo, porque lo desea de corazón, porque quiere sentir y padecer lo mismo que el Charles con quien Erik soñó la noche anterior.

Erik finaliza por fin ese beso que parece durar horas; separa su rostro del de Charles, se incorpora un poco y mientras que su mano izquierda continúa acariciando el cabello de Charles, la derecha levanta y apoya el bote contra la cama, abre la tapa y sumerge sus dedos en la vaselina para peinar.

Charles traga y se muerde los labios. Sin darse cuenta, abre más las piernas cuando ve la mano de Erik —con los dedos embadurnados, llenos de crema— dirigiéndose a él.

—Charles…

Erik jadea su nombre con reverencia cuando el primer dígito se introduce dentro del cuerpo en tensión de Charles. Éste abre los ojos y mira fijamente hacia Erik. Erik, quien, a unos centímetros arriba de él, lo mira con completa devoción.

Y es justamente esa mirada cargada de adoración la que hace que Charles se relaje y se entregue completamente. Levanta un poco la cabeza en una muda petición.

_Bésame. _

Le ordena. Y Erik, sin dejar de masajear su entrada, obedece.

Cuántos minutos transcurren mientras Erik prepara a Charles, es algo que más adelante éste olvidaría por completo. Olvidaría contabilizar porque en realidad fue parte misma del acto de amor, no un preliminar, no una preparación. Fue parte del todo porque mientras Erik movía, liberaba y enterraba un dedo, y luego dos; mientras lo hacía, no dejó ni un momento de besarlo, de retorcerse encima de él, de restregar su piel empapada de sudor contra la de Charles, de mirarlo con los ojos empañados, el azul casi desaparecido, pupilas dilatadas de placer y adoración, y gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

El miembro de Erik frotándose contra uno de los muslos de Charles, mojándolo con su preseminal, y de pronto Charles no puede resistirlo más, siente que explota, abre las piernas todavía más y le grita a Erik desde su pensamiento.

_Por dios, Erik. Ya. _

La ausencia de sus dedos dura apenas unos pocos segundos. De pronto, Charles está lleno de Erik, está poseído por Erik, está con Erik completamente encima de él, tan oprimido entre su peso y el colchón que apenas puede respirar, tan colmado, con su amigo dentro, dentro, profundo, y Charles gime largamente, porque duele un poco, sólo un poco, arde, quema pero también es increíble, es la mejor sensación de su vida entera y aunque sí, tal como se lo había dicho a Erik, no es esa su primera vez…

Pero es como si lo fuera.

Charles cierra fuertemente los ojos cuando Erik sale de él y arremete con la fuerza de una tormenta, duro, y de nuevo, y luego otra vez.

Charles ni siquiera tiene que tocarse para verse dominado por el orgasmo más arrebatador de su existencia, y no se extraña cuando, al terminar Erik y caerle encima, se percata de que él, Charles, tiene las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Erik se las limpia con un par de dedos sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

><p>Finalmente recostados en la cama y metidos bajo las mantas, Charles se resiste al sueño con todas las fuerzas de su alma. No quiere dormir ahí porque se siente un poco intruso. Siente la obligación de regresar a su habitación.<p>

—Alguien podría necesitarme. Alguno de los chicos. E irán a buscarme ahí —le explica a Erik cuando éste se niega a dejarlo ir, a soltar el apretado y protector abrazo en el que lo tiene envuelto—. O Moira. A veces le llaman de la oficina a deshoras con indicaciones nuevas y entonces ella va a buscarme a...

Erik gruñe en advertencia ante la mención de la agente de la CIA. Charles comprende, sonríe y mejor guarda silencio. Más le vale no presionar demasiado su buena suerte, aunque presiente que en ese momento, Erik ya está más dormido que despierto.

—Por favor, Charles, no te creas tan importante —dice Erik, arrastrando las palabras y echando por tierra la teoría de Charles de que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo—. ¿Quién demonios va a necesitarte a esta hora? No es como si Hank fuera a buscarte para charlar de sus tonterías científicas o del misterio imposible de la personalidad escindida, ¿o sí?

Charles se ríe con ganas justo encima de la piel del pecho de Erik y éste enmudece al escucharlo. Erik lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo y hay una breve pausa en la que deja de respirar. Como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo, de dejar escapar algo. Y entonces…

—Me encanta tu risa —dice Erik al fin con la voz llena de un sentimiento que a Charles no le pasa desapercibido—. Nunca, nunca... en toda mi vida, escuché a nadie reír... así.

Charles no podría no escuchar lo que Erik está diciendo en realidad. Conoce demasiado bien a su amigo, y reconoce con facilidad cuál es el verdadero significado de la declaración. Y entonces, sorprendiéndolo, Erik deposita un breve beso sobre su coronilla y Charles aprieta los labios para tampoco confesar, para tampoco decirle a Erik lo mismo que él le está insinuando.

_Yo también, Erik. Yo también te amo. _

En vez de eso, en vez de decir eso, Charles se ríe otra vez. Aunque en esa ocasión la risa no es igual de alegre, ni de despreocupada, ni de real.

—Tengo que reconocer —dice Charles rápidamente antes de que la situación empeore en incomodidad—, que ha sido un verdadero placer inmiscuirme en tus sueños, Erik.

—¿Lo crees? —escucha la sofocada voz de su amigo murmurada sobre su pelo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que siempre que sueñe contigo, puedo invitarte a hacerlo realidad la noche después?

Charles se incorpora un poco para mirar a Erik a los ojos. Le sonríe.

—Sólo prométeme que no me soñarás en algo terriblemente bizarro… —arruga la cara en un gesto de asco— como una orgía en Narnia con faunos o leones parlantes o algo así de espantoso, horrible y oxoniense.

Ante semejante sarta de tonterías, Erik suelta una carcajada. Es la primera risa sincera que Charles le ha visto y escuchado desde aquella vez que consiguió incrementar su fuerza y pudo mover la antena. Erik no deja de reír durante un par de minutos completos, al menos, y Charles no puede estar menos maravillado. Finalmente, Erik se silencia, suspira y dice:

—Y yo que pensé que siendo "chico de Oxford" serías gran fanático de C.S. Lewis… y también de las orgías.

Charles le sonríe a Erik y niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose embriagado de una sensación que le es completamente nueva y la cual le asusta demasiado. Presiente (sin necesidad de leer la mente) que su amigo se encuentra igual.

Sin decir nada más, Charles se acomoda de nuevo sobre el pecho de Erik y cierra los ojos, decidiendo que finalmente se quedará. Se quedará a dormir con Erik con la esperanza de que tenga otro sueño nuevo donde él también sea protagonista y sí, por qué no, despertar temprano por la mañana y hacerlo realidad.

Antes de que comience la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>No pude evitar la referencia a Narnia. Tanto porque en los años que se supone que Charles estudió en Oxford y que Lewis estaba impartiendo clases ahí (y sus libros ya habían sido publicados) como por el hecho conocido por todos de que "ya saben cuál actor" interpretó a Mr. Tumnus en la película, pues... Yes, shame on me. :P

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
